


Picnic

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bonding, Ficlet, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Picnic, Secret Crush, Sexuality, Swimming, prompt, very brief homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Dick was trying his best to bond with Jason, he really was, and what better way than to force Jason into spending time with him at a picnic.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it’s been a while! I’m still around, just barely. XD I felt like writing so my gf gave me the prompt for “picnic”. Hope you like it. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Some very VERY brief homophobic language

Dick was home for the weekend, and well, he thought it would be nice if him and Jason had some bonding time. He  _ had  _ thought it would be nice, except Jason wanted nothing to do with it. The fifteen year old acted like he was being forced into spending time with the nineteen year old, which he kind of was, but it’s not like he was asking for much. Dick had thought they could go have lunch by the small lake on the Manor’s property. Alfred had packed them a picnic of sorts, and Dick thought they could go swimming since it was the middle of summer.  However Jason seemed content to just sit there, pouting. 

“You don’t want to swim?” Dick asked, and Jason shot him a dirty look. 

With a shrug Dick pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it by the basket. “Fine, but I’m going to” before walking over towards the water. 

Dick could feel Jason staring at him but he didn’t care, walking out onto the small dock before jumping into the water. It was a hot summer day, and the cold water felt nice. He looked toward Jason who was still staring at him with an annoyed expression, but Dick decided to wave, screaming “The water’s real nice, Little Wing!” 

Jason wasn’t moved by that, and Dick sighed to himself. He was really trying here. Yeah maybe Dick didn’t want anything to do with Jason at first, but the kid had been around for six months now and Dick had decided he wanted to have some form of a relationship with him. After all Jason had taken over Robin for him, and the kid was definitely a tough case to crack. Dick guessed he hasn’t had much of a family growing up, and maybe that was why he had such a rough exterior. Dick saw past that, though, to the sweet, caring teen underneath. He just wasn’t sure how to get there. 

Defeated, Dick swam around a bit before heading back to Jason, not wanting to admit defeat. Maybe giving Jason some food would butter him up? He forgot towels, which in hindsight was pretty stupid of him, but Dick figured he would air dry as he sat down in the grass. He grabbed for the basket, fishing around before looking up at Jason. He was staring, and when Dick caught him the teenager flushed bright red and looked away. Dick didn’t say anything, but he smiled to himself as he got out the food. 

They sat in awkward silence, eating their food, when Dick asked “So how’s school?” Just trying to make conversation. 

“Shitty.” 

“Yeah private school can be hard when you’re new” Dick said, trying to be genuine about this, “you got a girlfriend? Or boyfriend-“

“I ain’t a fucking fag” Jason spat, not quite meeting Dick’s eyes. 

The older instantly bristled at the homophobic language, but he knew Jason didn’t really mean it. There was really no bite to those words, seeming more like an automatic response than anything else. “Well” Dick sighed, shrugging a shoulder casually when Jason finally looked at him, “I myself am actually Bisexual, and I don’t really appreciate that word you just so happened to use.” 

Jason got real quiet, looking at the ground ashamed before quietly admitting “I’m sorry.” 

“I know you had a rough childhood, rough doesn’t even begin to describe it, but it’s different now. You have Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, and me. We’re here for you no matter what, even if you happen to not be straight. It’s not a big deal, and don’t let anyone ever let you think otherwise, okay?” 

Jason nodded his head, even a small smile gracing his face, “Yeah, okay.” 

Dick elbowed him with a grin “So you never answered my question.” 

He blushed even brighter, admitting quietly “I think I’m starting to get a crush on someone.” 

“Oh yeah? Well I expect some details on that at some point” Dick grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich and throwing a wink his way. There was a small twinkle in Jason’s eye when he nodded his head, trying to slyly eye Dick when he thought the older wasn’t looking and failing miserably. It was Dick’s turn to blush as they ate, and slowly Jason opened up more and by the end of the day they were in the lake splashing each other. So what if Jason kept checking him out every once in a while, so be it. He  was adorable anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. I’m accepting prompts from anyone. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
